


Breathing

by quicksparrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Christa scissor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend over a year ago; I don't know the fandom.

Christa can't breathe.

A lot of things factor in. 

First, there's her belly full of beer, forced on her by Ymir's goading and confidence in her ability to hold her alcohol, and she'd taken it hard but well. Ymir had pressed that stein so hard against her lips that Christa swore it would bruise, and the beer had flowed so hard she thought she would gag, but she kept it down. 

Second, there's Ymir scissoring her, straddling Christa's thigh and pressing the other back against Christa's belly. Ymir grinds against her hard, pelvis to pelvis, vulva to vulva, the weight of her pubic bone just enough pressure against Christa's clit to make her breath heave. The hands on her breast doesn't help, nor does looking up at Ymir's flushed face, bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat, mouth hanging open and panting. That look is enough to make Christa short of breath, herself.

And third, there's Ymir's hand around her throat, firm but not hard enough to bruise, just enough to make Christa's blood rush harder. It's a frenzy under her skin, heart beating like a drum and pumping blood all directions: her head, her lungs, her clit. Christa can't breathe and it feels fantastic, it feels hard, it makes her eyes widen and roll, her toes tingle, her pussy seize…

Ymir pushes her to the very edge every time, in everything –– she never pushes Christa beyond what she can take. Ymir always knows what her girl can come back safely from, what she can swallow.

Christa is gasping and her vision blacks out and oxygen rushes to her lungs and Ymir collapses atop her, heaving and laughing and petting Christa's face, brushing sticky blonde locks from her eyes. When Christa comes back to herself, fresh off the ride of her orgasm, she can only gasp and shudder under Ymir, reaching up to touch her face in turn.

Christa can breathe.


End file.
